


Three Little Words

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's hard to articulate your feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

Three little words...

That's all it would have taken to make him stay.

Three little words that caught in my throat, refusing to be uttered: not in a whisper, not in a scream. Oh, but how those three words echoed in my mind. How I wished they'd burst free. How I longed to see the look that would light his face in reply.

Three little words...

But stubborn silence was all I could give him. And so the door slammed firmly shut behind my partner, the hollow ring of his fading footsteps clanging like a death knell in my heart.


End file.
